El camino que recorre el dragón
by kawaii destruction
Summary: Una serie de pequeños one shot sobre el mundo de dragon ball, con distintas situaciones y personajes, situaciones descabelladas o de lo más normales, según me de la imaginación. Cada capítulo una historia nueva y diferente.
1. Crimen Pasional

**¡Hola a todos! Estoy comenzando un nuevo proyecto. Este no será un fanfic propiamente dicho, sino una serie de one shot de esos que a veces llegan a la cabeza y que no tienen sentido y que por no llenar de basura mi cuenta prefiero no publicar. Pero como la necesidad puede más que la lógica, decidí publicar esta recopilación de viñetas, one shot o como ustedes prefieran llamarlos. En ellos cada capítulo será una hisoria corta diferente con temas y protagonistas del mundo Dragon Ball diversos.**

**La primea alucinación que me salió es esta a la que titulo "Crimen pasional". Y es una verdades locura, me salió algo muy extraño, pero me divirtió enormemente escribirlo, salió mi vena Destruction, la pervertida jajaja.**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con Dragon Ball es creación de Akira Toriyama, todos los derechos reservados son de él y de Toei Animation. Este trabajo está hecho sin fines de lucro.**

**Crimen pasional.**

Bulma soltó lentamente la última bocanada de humo del cigarro que estaba fumando, luego lo deposito en el cenicero de vidrio soplado color uva. Caminó sin prisas hacia la sala que se encontraba en penumbras y encendió la luz tranquilamente.

Ahí estaban Vegeta parado de brazos cruzados contemplando insistentemente algo en el suelo, debajo de él, y el objeto que atrapaba su mirada: un hombre muerto.

-No tenías porqué haberlo matado- le explicó con tranquilidad, después del ataque de profunda histeria que había tenido horas atrás, en las que había gritado, llorado, desmayado y destruido todo cuanto se atravesaba en su paso, había logrado calmarse. Tanto que incluso ver que su alfombra otrora color hueso se teñía en una gran extensión de color carmín por la sangre del individuo víctima de Vegeta, ya no le afectaba. También pudiera esa calma ser efecto de los tranquilizantes que a la fuerza le había hecho tragar el saiyajin.

Vegeta levantó los hombros restándole importancia a la situación, no es que también estuviera drogado, él simplemente había presenciado esa misma escena tantas veces que ya no le provocaba nada, excepto tal vez extrañeza pues esa ocasión la había presenciado en su casa, y ahí nunca había ocurrido nada parecido.

-Se lo merecía- replicó tranquilamente

-Ya te dije que fue una confusión. Él solamente tropezó con ese cable- dijo señalando perezosamente un cable suelto que iba a perderse dentro de un mueble pegado a la pared.

-Lo extraño aquí es que cayó justamente sobre tus pechos- le espetó levantando la vista del corazón sin vida, ya seco en la mano de su víctima y la colocó sobre el pronunciado escote de la mujer. Ésta lanzó un suspiro cansado.

-No cayó sobre mis pechos, Vegeta- volvió a explicarle, era la undécima vez que le decía lo sucedido, las había contado todas –iba a caer y sin querer me atravesé en su caída, nos venció el peso y cayó sobre mi-

-Con ese penoso cuento pudiste haber engañado al insecto de Yamcha, pero a mí no- caminó aceleradamente hacia ella y la tomó de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos. Bulma tardó unos segundos en enfocarlo bien, pero le sostuvo la mirada, a ella le pareció que se quedaron en esa posición por horas, cuando sólo habían pasado unos segundos. Podía notar la ira en sus profundos y calantes ojos negros, como la noche

-¿Estás celoso?- le preguntó sin ocultar una sonrisa de suficiencia. Él apartó la mirada enseguida

-Por supuesto que no, aunque quisieras que lo estuviera, nunca me pondría celoso de una mujer tan vulgar y tan fácil, sin pudor, como tú- contrarío a lo que suponía que haría, Bulma no se enfadó. Al contrario, siguió sonriendo, incluso amplió su sonrisa con un toque de malicia

-Si, estás celoso- ahora fue ella la que tomó de la barbilla al saiyajin para que la mirara, pero éste le rehusó, se alejó bruscamente de ella -¿Porqué estás celoso Vegeta? ¿Hubieras deseado ser tu quien estuviera en lugar de ese señor? Tocándome, aprovechándose de mí y de la situación- la voz de la mujer sonó tremendamente sexy, aún para el frío corazón del príncipe, que apenas llevaba unos años viviendo en la Tierra. Abrió la boca para discutir, indignado de que una simple terrícola pensara que él podría rebajarse a sentir deseo por ella, pero antes de poder decir palabra alguna, ella se deslizó como un gato y se colocó frente a él, logrando que incluso retrocediera un paso –tal vez si tienes lo que tanto deseas, podrás dormir tranquilo, sin tantas pesadillas que te atormentan en las noche. Oh si, las escucho todas las noches. Pero shh- le calló con un dedo en los labios, y aún con los reflejos embrutecidos por la droga o más bien gracias al efecto de ellas, sintió sus labios suaves y firmes y se le antojó probarlos- yo sé cómo lograr que no pienses en cosas desagradables.

Vegeta se preguntó si él habría tomado también las pastillas sin darse cuenta o si la mujer las habría disuelto en el vaso con agua que tomó, porque de pronto, todos sus sentidos dejaron de estar alertas para concentrarse en una sola cosa: su cercanía. El suave aliento de la chica le hizo cerrar los ojos involuntariamente, en cuanto los abrió notó que ella se le acercaba lentamente al rostro, y que posaba sus pequeñas manos en su pecho. Se tensó de arriba abajo mientras las delicadas manos de Bulma le acariciaban el pecho cubierto por una delgada playera y subían hasta posarse en su cuello por donde lo abrazó. Se sintió tonto por no hacer nada ¿acaso realmente deseaba que pasara?

Con una lentitud tortuosa, Bulma rozó sus labios con los de él, que los mantenía cerrados firmemente, y disfrutó su textura le acarició con un beso pequeño y siguió cubriendo de esa forma cada milímetro de ellos. Después lo hizo un poco más fuerte y prolongadamente, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios.

Se odió por ser tan débil y abrazarla por la cintura, deseaba hacerle el amor a ese cuerpo, pero siempre quiso hacerlo a _su _manera, no a la de ella, sin seguir ese juego tortuoso previo. Sin embargo, tal vez atribuible al cansancio de toda la semana sin dormir y sin dejar de entrenar, no estaba poniendo ninguna resistencia, se podría decir incluso que lo estaba disfrutando, eso suponiendo que él pudiera disfrutar, y no, no podía, lo había comprobado desde niño.

Le costó un poco de trabajo, pero logró romper la barrera de los labios apretados y solo con su boca, logró abrir la de él, convirtiendo ese confuso beso en algo más ardiente. Buscó su lengua y la encontró rápidamente, los dos sintieron un chispazo recorriéndoles toda la boca y el cuerpo entero, de la punta de los pies hasta los ojos. Todo se iluminó aún teniéndolos cerrados.

Sentir las grandes y fuertes manos de él sobre su cintura, atrayéndola con fuerza hacia su torso, le provocaba a Bulma sentirse mareada, a punto de perder la razón, lo poco que le quedó después de tomar las pastillas, pero lo que estaba sintiendo era mucho más poderoso que cualquier psicotrópico. Era pasión.

Soltó un gemido de placer ahogado dentro de la boca del hombre cuando Vegeta, sin ningún tipo de miramientos tomo su seno entre su mano, masajeándolo ruda y sensualmente, le gustaba no sentirse pudorosa.

Fue por eso que terminó el beso para acercarse a su oído y susurrarle sensualmente

-Vamos a la cama, quiero cumplirte cualquier deseo- supo que había logrado su cometido cuando sintió un bulto de gran tamaño rozarle al entrepierna.

Estaban a punto de subir cuando sonó el timbre. Y el encanto se rompió. Vegeta se alejó de ella lo más que pudo. Aquella mujer era peligrosa, se dijo mientras se limpiaba de la boca cualquier rastro de ella.

La puerta se abrió sin esperar a que alguien fuera a atender. Era Yamcha que llegaba con un ramo de flores casi marchitas

-Lamento haber llegado tarde- fue lo primero que dijo, después notó que algo no estaba bien, tanto en la mirada cristalina y ausente de su novia, como el saiyajin, intruso-enemigo-huésped de ella. Yamcha notó sin poder evitarlo el gran bulto entre las piernas del guerrero, no es que lo buscara siempre con la mirada, era solo que sobresalía a la vista como si estuviera presumiendo. Y al último, aunque debió ser lo primero, notó una mancha roja en la alfombra y más adelante el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre que sostenía su propio corazón.

-¡¿Qué… cómo…?- pronunció sin saber qué decir. Toda la escena era simplemente bizarra. Bulma hizo un gesto de fastidio pero lo miró con comprensión.

-Pasa Yamcha, estás en tu casa- le dijo amablemente, con el tono que usa una amiga a otra amiga. El hombre, sin poder creer lo que veía e intentando despegar la mirada de la parte baja de la anatomía de Vegeta y del cuerpo inerte sin corazón, caminó como autómata hacia ella –vamos a hablar sobre tus novias, mientras tanto Vegeta se encargará de sacar la basura- sonrió señalándole el camino hacia la cocina, donde hablarían más tranquilos. Volteó a mirar por última vez a Vegeta y le guiñó un ojo, haciéndole saber que no habían terminado aún.

El príncipe encogió los hombros como haciéndole saber que no la esperaría y se dedicó a preparar una bola de energía para fulminar el cuerpo y no dejar ni un rastro de él.

**FIN**

**Les advertí que me quedó extraño XD **


	2. Un padre para tí

_Esta es una pequeña viñeta, se trata de Gohan y Pikkoro y se puede decir que es la precuela de "Atrapado en mí". Ojalá les guste, no tiene nada que ver con la viñeta anterior, solo es otro producto de mi imaginación enferma :)  
_

**Un padre para ti.**

-Mi papá es el mejor ¿verdad señor Pikkoro?- apenas habían pasado dos días después de que el torneo de Cell había acabado. Gohan no había llegado a su casa a pesar de los ruegos desesperados de su madre; el niño se había quedado con el namekuseijin para entrenar, no había dejado de hacerlo en esos dos días, apenas paraba para dormir, ni siquiera comer, cuando el cansancio le vencía. Era la tercera vez que le preguntaba lo mismo a Pikkoro y éste comenzaba a entender que la pregunta no era literal, y que Gohan no esperaba un "si" por respuesta. Sólo quería meterse en la cabeza esa idea.

Como la vez anterior, Pikkoro guardó silencio, se dedicó a contener los golpes del saiyajin, que de pronto se detuvieron. Entonces Gohan bajó la mirada y descendió al suelo lentamente, hasta quedar hincado en el suelo, aún con la mirada agachada.

Pikkoro no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, cómo actuar con Gohan, antes había sido fácil, sólo se dedicaba a darle órdenes sobre cómo luchar y hasta ahí, bueno quizá cuidó un poco de él… en realidad se había convertido en un padre sustituto para el niño aún sin desearlo. Pero seguía sin imaginar cómo debía actuar en esa situación, sabía que estaba deprimido y que tenía ira reprimida.

Decidió posarse a su lado y acariciarle el cabello. De verdad, si ahora fuera Milk por el niño él se sentiría muy aliviado.

-Señor Pikkoro, por favor- suplicó –por favor, usted nunca me deje- de pronto Pikkoro se sintió abrazado por el pequeño cuerpo de Gohan, quien con todas sus fuerzas se aferraba a lo único que tenía seguro en ese momento: su maestro.

-Te prometo Gohan, que siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites- la voz grave y profunda del guerrero resonó en el claro del bosque donde se encontraban. El llanto del niño aumentó dejando confundido al namekuseijin ¿acaso había dicho algo malo?

Después de eso, su alumno se fue volando probablemente hacia su casa, sin despedirse ni mirar atrás. Y Pikkoro se quedó pensando. Realmente Gokú no había entendido, o no había querido entender, el gran daño que le había ocasionado a ese chico. No es que él entendiera lo que significa ser padre, pero nunca abandonaría a la persona que más lo necesita en el mundo… sin embargo esa no era su problema, simplemente se dedicaría a hacer lo que fuese posible por Gohan y a cumplirle la promesa que le había hecho.


	3. Azul

**_Viñeta inspirada por el fic "Los buenos tiempos" de _Esplandian_. Advertencia: Crack Pairing Yamcha con… ya verán. Sólo para mentes abiertas y mayores de edad._**

**Azul.**

Yamcha canturreaba alegremente una vieja canción mientras se daba un relajante baño de tina, la vida para él era muy buena: fuerza, galanura, fama y dinero… y chicas, por supuesto, chicas a montones, una diaria por lo menos, como si fueran golosinas: de distintos colores, olores y sabores.

En épocas como la que estaba viviendo, agradecía a Kami por su vida ¿Qué importaba si Bulma acababa de abandonarlo por un saiyajin? Ni que le hubiera afectado, por supuesto que no, es más, ya ni recordaba porqué se había enamorado de Bulma alguna vez, si era tan grosera, mandona e insoportable.

Tampoco importaba que unos androides aparecerían para matarlos a todos, él se estaba esforzando en entrenar y volverse más fuerte, pero si aún así lo mataban (como se les estaba haciendo costumbre a los enemigos), pues ni modo. Por eso ahora tenía que aprovechar y vivir al máximo su vida, disfrutar de sus logros y hacer lo que siempre quiso.

Salió de la tina cuando el agua se enfrió por completo, se amarró una toalla a la cintura y frente al espejo se encontró con su reflejo -_Sonríe un poco, muchacho_- se animó, era extraño que su rostro marcado por sexys cicatrices no reflejara lo realizado que se sentía por dentro.

Al salir del baño lo primero que vio fue su cama vacía y chasqueó la lengua, la mujer con la que había pasado la noche ya no estaba, ni siquiera había escuchado cuando salió de su departamento. Era la quinta vez que lo hacía: pasar la noche juntos, tener un sexo increíblemente apasionado y de pronto desaparecer, como por arte de magia. Se prometió poner más atención al ki de esa chica la próxima vez, siempre se le olvidaba detectarlo.

Se recostó en la cama dejando que la toalla resbalara dándole libertad a su desnudez, y soltó sin querer una risita pícara al recordar la noche anterior. Esa chica de cabellos y ojos azules, delgada y menudita (nada que ver con Bulma) le había hecho enloquecer otra vez, tenía una rara pasión, como si no supiera lo que hacía, con torpeza. Pero lo que le encendía de ella era la forma en la que lo besaba y acariciaba, era casi como una gata, si, eso parecía, le ronroneaba al oído y maullaba cuando la penetraba.

Ahora se había comportado más salvaje de lo común, sin hablarle, porque casi nunca hablaba, le instó a hacérselo más fuerte, y él, como buen caballero, cumplió los deseos de su damisela, la llevó hasta la locura. Rumbo al final gritó su nombre y cayó rendida entre sus brazos. Sonrió recordando tan gratos momentos, esperaba repetirlos muy pronto, si es que esa chica no había terminado asustada con tanta potencia de su parte.

-¡Puar! ¿Ya está el desayuno?- le gritó a su fiel compañera y amiga incondicional.

-Ya voy- contestó ésta desde la cocina, recordando con una gran sonrisa, las recompensas de haber superado, aunque con mucho esfuerzo, los cinco minutos de transformación. La noche anterior había sido increíble pero ya no volvería a suceder, lo prometía, se sentía culpable de haber engañado a su amigo (cinco veces consecutivas) transformándose en humana de cabellos y ojos azules, sólo para cumplir su sueño.

**_No me asesinen xD La idea de que Puar es hembra jamás se me pasó por la mente, en verdad, bueno, es que nunca había pensado en Puar jajaja pero el fic que les recomiendo mucho "Los buenos tiempos" plantea la posibilidad y pues me quise divertir un poco ¡Besos!_**


	4. Con vista a Kame House

**_Viñeta del Mestro Roshi (Kame senin) y la tortuga de mar (umigame)_**

**Con vista a Kame House.**

-¿Este lugar está bien, tortuga perezosa?- el viejo pero perpetuo Maestro Roshi, depositó a la tortuga justo en la roca en la que ella le había indicado: junto a la palmera de los cocos jugosos y que tenía un ángulo perfecto pues podía ver el mar azul celeste, en ese momento tan quieto que resultaba extraño y la Kame House, la casa aun lucía entera y eso se debía a que su dueño la mantenía arreglada.

-Si, está bien aquí- la voz de la tortuga lucía apagada y más lenta de lo común. Pero alzó la cabeza hacia su amigo e intentó mostrarse optimista –es el lugar perfecto-

-¿No deberías irte al mar?- preguntó el autor del kame-hame-ha levantándose las gafas oscuras que insistían en resbalarse por su ganchuda nariz. Observó a la tortuga escarbando lentamente en la arena, patada a patada hasta hacer un hoyo profundo. Meditaba la respuesta apropiada para el insolente anciano que estaba a su lado. Al cual, por otro lado, admiraba y estimaba.

-Nunca fui una tortuga normal. Quiero ver la casa- Roshi emitió un sonido nasal en señal de aprobación, el viejo profesor siempre meditaba cada acción o palabra de lo demás, era una maña adquirida tras varios siglos de vida y creía serle útil para los restantes.

-Tiene sus contras haber tomado una poción para la longevidad sin límites- le expresó con calma, con la actitud pasiva y resignada que las vivencias le habían dado. Mientras la tortuga se introducía en el hoyo que había cavado, muy lentamente.

-Es hora. Nos veremos en el otro mundo- contrastando con la poca velocidad con la que había vivido, como le corresponde a una buena tortuga, su muerte llegó rápidamente. Tan sólo tuvo tiempo de mirar a su amigo de toda la vida por última vez y después, nada. Sólo murió. Roshi terminó de echar la arena de la isla a la que tanto amaba su amiga tortuga hasta dejar de ver el caparazón. Estoicamente no dijo ni una sola palabra, aunque el nudo en la garganta se lo hubiera permitido, no había nadie más ahí para escucharlo.

Se levantó pausadamente, longevo o no, ya su cuerpo no era el mismo. Con el rostro impávido, se dirigió a su casa para protegerse del sol. Buscó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón corto la revista de muchachas con poca ropa mientras una lágrima rodaba de sus ojos cubiertos por los lentes negros y se perdía en la tupida barba blanca.

Jamás había estado tan triste.

* * *

**_Inspirado en la escena en la que Gokú se despide de Krillyn antes de irse con Shen Long para siempre. _**

**_Dedicado a George, la tortuga gigante que murió sola en la Isla Galápagos._**


End file.
